The present invention relates to a method for the quantitative or qualitative analysis of isotopes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the qualitative or quantitative analysis of particular isotopes by detecting the existence the gamma ray or internal conversion electrons emitted from the isotope in the excited state or by quantitively analyzing the emission dose of the gamma rays or internal conversion electrons.
The prior art methods developed hitherto for the quantitative analysis of isotopes include those utilizing a certain kind of physical means taking advantage of the difference in mass among isotopes, for example, mass spectrometry utilizing the Lorentz force for charged particles under the influence of the electromagnetic fields. In general, however, these prior art methods utilizing the difference in mass among isotopes require relatively large apparatus or equipment for making measurement and furthermore, it is difficult to obtain the quantitative analysis of isotopes in a precise manner within a short period of time.